


someday

by monovrg



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovrg/pseuds/monovrg
Summary: kadang ada pertanyaan yang tak bisa disuarakan, karena rasa terlalu nyaman.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 33





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commissioned fic by @caramelfoxlatte on twitter! please send her your love after you read this piece <3

hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang sempurna.

wooseok menyambut pagi dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya dalam intensitas kehangatan yang mampu membangunkannya lembut, dan suara nafas yang teratur dan halus. hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata adalah wajah kekasihnya yang semalam menginap, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang jauh lebih hangat dari mentari.

“udah bangun bukannya mandi kok malah liatin aku?” tanya wooseok, suaranya terdengar parau di pagi hari. seperti biasa.

“katanya, pagi-pagi kalau bisa harus liat yang indah biar sepanjang harinya bahagia,” sahut jinhyuk yang wooseok tahu pasti asal, tapi tetap saja mengundang tawa kecil untuk muncul dari kedua bilahnya. “kok ketawa? beneran loh ini.”

“iya, aku percaya.” wooseok membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut, menghela nafas panjang saat tubuhnya kembali menemukan posisi yang nyaman. “bangunin aku sepuluh menit lagi boleh?”

jawaban jinhyuk datang dalam bentuk jemari yang menyisiri surainya dan kecupan singkat yang mengikuti belaian itu. meskipun wooseok masih terjaga, jinhyuk tetap berhati-hati turun dari ranjang sehingga sedikit guncangan yang ia rasa.

ah, kekasihnya yang paling pengertian.

sepuluh menit yang ia pinta dari jinhyuk tentu tidak bisa digunakan untuk kembali sepenuhnya terlelap, tapi setidaknya wooseok bisa lebih lama memejamkan mata sambil sayup-sayup mendengar suara langkah jinhyuk yang langsung mengarah ke dapur untuk memulai ritual paginya. 

wooseok membiarkan dirinya untuk menikmati ketenangan pagi sebelum menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang, merenggangkan badannya sambil berjalan menuju di mana jinhyuk berada.

“loh, kan belum sepuluh menit?” tanya jinhyuk saat wooseok sudah lebih dulu mematikan mesin kopi yang tak pernah absen dioperasikan setiap pagi, dan menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas favoritnya. tepat satu gelas, karena jinhyuk memang tidak pernah menyentuh kopi sama sekali, lebih memilih susu sebagai minuman pagi. “belum sepuluh loh ini.”

“enggak bisa tidur lagi juga, aku cuma merem-merem aja.” wooseok menghirup kopinya perlahan, menikmati hangat yang menyusup masuk ke tubuhnya dan suntikan kafein yang perlahan-lahan membantunya untuk lebih bangun. “kopinya enak, deh.”

“aku buka yang oleh-oleh dari kak seungwoo,” ujar jinhyuk sambil mengeluarkan dua mangkuk dari kabinet dan meletakkannya di atas meja. “kalau kamu suka, nanti coba aku cek deh ya ada yang jual  _ online _ atau enggak.”

sarapan pagi mereka saat jinhyuk datang menginap selalu sama- sereal dan susu, karena keduanya tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih rumit di pagi hari. sudah menjadi ritual bagi mereka untuk membawa pulang satu kotak sereal baru ke apartemen wooseok setiap bulan untuk mereka coba.

wooseok suka, ritual manis yang bisa ia bagi bersama kekasihnya seperti ini.

“agak bikin eneg ya, yang kali ini,” komentar wooseok sambil menyendokkan sereal ke mulutnya, membaca merk yang tertulis di kotak.  _ lucky charm _ .

jinhyuk mengangguk, mengunyah lambat. “kayaknya gara-gara _ marshmallow _ ya? aku sih gakpapa, kan aku suka manis. kamu pasti enggak begitu suka.”

“sok tahu.”

“bukannya sok tahu, tapi aku kenal kamu.” jinhyuk melemparkan senyum dengan pipi yang gembung berisi sereal. “kamu sukanya kan cuma aku.”

“masih pagi jangan terlalu banyak ngasal kamu,” balas wooseok datar, yang hanya dibalas jinhyuk dengan tawa hangat. rambutnya diusak lembut sebelum jinhyuk membawa kedua mangkuk kotor mereka untuk dibersihkan. selalu, tanpa diminta. 

bersama jinhyuk, wooseok selalu dimanja, dan rasanya menjadi kekasih jinhyuk selama tiga tahun ini sungguh nyaman.

“betul juga sih tapi apa kata kamu.”

“hm?” jinhyuk menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya tidak lepas dari sendok yang sedang ia gosok dengan spons. “aku ngomong apa memang?”

“kalau aku sukanya cuma sama kamu,” balas wooseok cepat sebelum mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, tanpa menoleh lagi. toh tawa jinhyuk tetap menjadi musik yang mengiringi tiap langkahnya, dan melihat jinhyuk saat itu hanya akan menambah rasanya malunya.

tapi senyum wooseok tetap mengembang, meski perutnya serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan wajahnya terasa panas, namun hatinya terasa amat sangat ringan.

-

hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang sempurna.

...setidaknya sampai wooseok mendudukkan diri di kursi kantornya.

“kak wooseok, sorry banget, tapi klien yang kemarin mendadak mau ubah  _ moodboard, _ ” adalah sapaan pertama yang diberi rekan kerjanya, bahkan sebelum wooseok sempat menyalakan komputer. gadis itu terlihat takut-takut, dan kalau saja suasana hati wooseok sedikit lebih buruk pagi itu, maka ketakutan gadis itu akan jauh lebih beralasan.

hari itu wooseok sampai di kantor diantar oleh jinhyuk, hal yang jarang terjadi karena mereka belum tinggal bersama dan jinhyuk kadang harus berangkat jauh lebih pagi karena harus bertemu dengan klien yang lokasinya jauh. menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan jinhyuk di dalam mobil, meskipun harus berhadapan dengan macetnya ibukota di titik teramai pagi hari, selalu bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

“kemarin itu bukannya dia udah oke? aku udah mulai kerjain kontennya loh,” kata wooseok sambil memulai rutinitas awalnya di kantor. menyalakan komputer, mengeluarkan  _ notebook _ yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat semua hal yang harus ia kerjakan hari itu, menyemprotkan air ke tanaman kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menghias meja-

“iya kak, tapi dia chat tadi pagi mau ubah semua, jadi dia mau pastel aja katanya.”

wooseok mulai merasakan denyut samar di kepalanya. “jadi pastel… dari hitam dan abu?”

gadis di hadapannya makin kelihatan gugup. “iya, kak…”

“bilang enggak bisa, revisi kan cuma bisa satu kali.”

“nah itu, kak… aku tadi juga dihubungin pak bos, katanya suruh ikutin aja maunya klien. soalnya dia klien gede…”

hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang sempurna.

tapi wooseok seharusnya tahu dia tidak bisa berharap awal hari yang baik akan seterusnya berlanjut.

“ _ please get me some coffee, then. _ ”

-

wooseok melepaskan kacamata dan memijat batang hidungnya, memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum imaji yang tampil di layar komputernya menjadi semakin berbayang dan suasana hatinya menjadi jauh lebih buruk.

“harusnya bisa kerjain yang lain hari ini,” ujarnya kepada diri sendiri, sepelan mungkin. “kenapa harus ada revisi, sih…”

entah sudah berapa tahun wooseok bekerja sebagai  _ graphic designer _ di sebuah perusahaan agensi sosial media ternama, dan seharusnya perubahan yang mendadak seperti ini sudah bukan lagi hal yang membuatnya terkejut. tapi wooseok rasa ia boleh merasa sedikit kesal kalau jadwal yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa menjadi berantakan karena hal yang tiba-tiba.

getar gawainya memecah lamunan. wooseok mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang sebelum meraih ponsel itu dari atas meja. kerut di dahinya perlahan menghilang saat ia melihat nama yang muncul di layar, beserta empat baris pesan yang membawa kedua ujung bibirnya bergerak naik.

**jinhyuk**

_ aku tadi ketemu klien di cafe _

_ enak cookiesnya _

_ aku beli sebungkus buat kamu _

_ btw malem ini jadi kan ya? _

pesan itu diikuti oleh foto  _ selfie _ kekasihnya yang memegang sepotong kukis, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. wooseok memandangi foto itu lamat-lamat sebelum mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan jinhyuk.

**me**

thanks sayang

iya jadi kok, tadi kak seungwoo udah kabarin juga

see you tonight

ajaib rasanya, seberapa mudah jinhyuk meringankan denyut di kepalanya tanpa tahu seberapa buruk suasana hati wooseok siang itu, karena memang wooseok belum sempat mengabari apa-apa sejak tadi, jinhyuk tetap bisa membantunya merasa lebih baik. tidak dengan hal yang berlebihan, cukup dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil.

ia bahkan tidak peduli sentimen ini bisa dibuatnya dikatai terlalu larut dalam cinta.

wooseok mengintip ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tidak jauh dari mejanya sebelum meletakkan gawainya di atas meja dan kembali mengenakan kacamata. jam dua siang, artinya tiga jam lagi dia sudah bisa terbebas dari sini.

apapun yang terjadi, wooseok tidak mau lembur hari ini.

-

“wooseok! jinhyuk!”

wooseok baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam restoran saat namanya dipanggil, dan sumber suaranya berasal dari pria yang sekarang sedang melambai kecil ke arah mereka sambil setengah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan berkacamata yang ikut mengangkat tangannya, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

“kak sebenernya lu enggak perlu berdiri sih, pasti keliatan juga,” ujar jinhyuk saat mereka sudah menyeberangi jarak untuk mencapai kedua orang itu, menarik kursi untuk wooseok sebelum dirinya sendiri. tas di tangan wooseok dengan cepat ia ambil untuk diletakkan di atas satu kursi kosong. “gimana jepang?”

“gua satu minggu di sana cuma di dalem gedung doang, mana tau jepang gimana-gimana.” seungwoo menghela nafas, mengisi dua gelas kosong dengan teh gandum yang kemudian diberikan ke wooseok dan jinhyuk. “padahal katanya sakura lagi mekar, tapi enggak sempet lihat juga.”

“dia aja cuma kasih souvenir ke gua kitkat sama pocky dari seven eleven,” tukas taca, kekasih seungwoo, sambil terkekeh pelan. “plus selca dia deh soalnya dia banyakan bosennya di sana. kasian, cuma ngintilin bosnya dari meeting ke meeting.”

“enggak ya, aku kan juga presentasi!”

“iya sayaaang.” taca mencubit hidung seungwoo pelan, gestur yang ditanggapi seungwoo dengan senyum lembut. jinhyuk dengan hobi bercandanya tidak lalai untuk pura-pura mual melihatnya, dan wooseok seperti biasa akan mendaratkan cubitan kecil di lengan kekasihnya.

seungwoo dan taca hanya tersenyum, meskipun rona merah bisa jelas terlihat di pipi sang gadis. “ngiri aja lu hyuk.”

“ngapain iri, kan gua punya wooseok yang paling ganteng, pinter, hebat-”

“eh tadi gua sama taca udah pesen sih, cuma kalau kalian mau nambah yang lain panggil aja mbaknya, soalnya tadi gua juga belum pesenin gyoza yang biasa kalian suka,” ujar seungwoo, memotong ucapan jinhyuk sebelum pria itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lain tanpa bisa dikontrol. menu di sebelahnya ia berikan ke wooseok. “sama jinhyuk juga biasa mau tambah nasi lagi kan ya?”

“iya hyuk, coba pesen lagi tuh tambahan kamu.” jinhyuk mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan terdekat, melaksanakan titah wooseok. “kak, taca cerita katanya lu kemungkinan bakal naik jabatan?”

seungwoo menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik ke arah kekasihnya, yang hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah. “cerita-cerita ke orang ya kamu,” gerutunya sambil menyikut lengan taca pelan. “iya, udah dikasih kode gitu deh sama atasan gua. tapi takut juga jujur, artinya kan tanggung jawab makin banyak ya.”

“bisa lah kak, kalau lu mah gua percaya,” ujar jinhyuk, mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi gestur semangat ke seungwoo. “kalau ada lowongan di tempat lu kabarin dong, gua mikir habis kontrak selesai kayaknya mau pindah, deh.”

wooseok menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, binernya membulat. “loh, kamu mau pindah?”

“iya nih, soalnya kalau di sini kayaknya bakal  _ stuck _ di sales terus.” jinhyuk mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum melihat wooseok yang sudah mengernyitkan dahi. “tenang aja, enggak ada masalah kok di kantor aku, cuma mau yang lebih aja.”

“lebih lebih buat apa hayooo,” goda taca, yang dibalas jinhyuk dengan kedipan sebelah mata dan senyum lebar. “eh, mendekati akhir bulan gini biasa lu sibuk dong, seok?”

wooseok mengerang, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan. “enggak usah ngomong deh, tadi aja gua mati-matian selesaiin semua revisi mendadak biar enggak usah lembur. untung semua approved, kalau enggak ya enggak mungkin gua di sini sih.” jinhyuk mengelus punggungnya pelan, gestur sederhana yang membawa rasa hangat familiar, membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik.

“lu juga tanggal-tanggal segini bukannya biasa lagi sibuk ya, taca?”

gadis yang diajak bicara melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. “duh, gua tuh udah di tahap pasrah aja kalau dapet kerjaan mendadak, yang penting diselesaiin lah biar enggak ada yang marah-marah sana sini,” ucapnya, yang disambut anggukan mengerti dari ketiga pria di meja itu. nasib menjadi budak korporat. “eh, gua ke toilet sebentar ya. kak, tolong jagain tas aku.”

seungwoo mengangguk, menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan ke arah toilet dan hanya berbalik saat taca sudah tidak ada dalam pandangan. 

“gua mau ngelamar taca,” kata seungwoo santai, seakan kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan hanyalah komentar asal mengenai cuaca. wooseok yang baru saja mengangkat gelas minuman langsung meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, matanya membelalak lebar. jinhyuk pun ia yakin memiliki ekspresi serupa di wajahnya.

“kenapa kaget begitu, deh? udah berapa tahun ini gua pacaran sama dia, justru aneh enggak sih kalau gua enggak ada niatan ngelamar?” tawa renyah seungwoo menemani ucapannya. “gua udah merasa siap juga, kok.”

“ya kaget aja kak, tapi congrats deh, kita sih tunggu traktiran aja.”

“congrats apaan, ngelamarnya aja belum.” seungwoo mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja dalam ritme yang pelan. “menurut kalian dia bakal terima?”

wooseok rasanya mau membenturkan kepala seungwoo dengan sesuatu yang keras. dinding, mungkin. “ya ampun kak, semua orang juga tahu lu tinggal ngelamar aja, taca juga kelihatan udah siap. udah kepalang sayang sama lu juga.”

seungwoo menunduk, senyumnya dibarengi dengan sipu malu. “iya ya?”

“duh kak gua enggak bisa komentar panjang lebar soalnya taca pasti sebentar lagi balik,” ujar wooseok, matanya bergerak cepat untuk memastikan kalau taca masih belum keluar dari toilet, “tapi percaya sama gua deh, _ you will do just fine _ .”

“yang pasti pilih cincinnya yang bagus sih kak, jangan sampai ditolaknya gara-gara cincinnya jelek aja.”

“sumpah hyuk mulut lu, sih.”

saat taca kembali ke meja, ketiga pria itu sudah sepenuhnya terdiam akan topik yang tadi mereka bahas. “makanannya lama juga ya,” komentar gadis itu, celingukan mencari pelayan. “aku pikir balik-balik bakal udah ada makanan di atas meja.”

seungwoo meraih tangan taca sambil tersenyum, membisikkan sesuatu yang sulit ditangkap wooseok di tengah hingar bingar restoran itu, tapi kata-kata seungwoo mampu menarik tawa dari bilah bibir taca.

wooseok pun semakin yakin kalau keduanya akan baik-baik saja, di segala jenjang hidup yang akan mereka lalui bersama.

-

wooseok duduk terdiam di dalam mobil, kursi yang ia duduki sengaja ia mundurkan lebih ke belakang dibanding biasanya sehingga ia bisa mengistirahatkan diri dengan lebih nyaman. matanya terpejam, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengarkan potongan lagu yang dimainkan di radio di tengah bisingnya suara jalanan di luar dan juga denyut di kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, meskipun volume-nya sudah diturunkan sedemikian rupa oleh jinhyuk.

sebelah tangannya ada di dalam genggaman jinhyuk, ibu jarinya membelai lembut.

“mungkin tahun depan ya, resepsinya taca sama kak seungwoo?” jinhyuk memulai percakapan, memecah keheningan yang masih nyaman. 

(tapi bercakap dengan jinhyuk pun, rasanya nyaman.

mungkin, bila wooseok bisa berbisik dalam diam, dia bersedia mengaku bahwa setiap detik bersama jinhyuk rasanya selalu nyaman).

“bisa juga dua tahun lagi, persiapan nikah kan enggak cepet juga,” jawab wooseok, membuka sebelah matanya untuk menatap kekasihnya. “ngebet amat kamu, mau jadi  _ bridesmaid _ ya?”

jinhyuk tertawa, lepas. “ _ don’t you think i will look amazing in a dress? _ ”

“ _ you will look amazing in anything, my dear _ ,” jawab wooseok, menyanggupi kelakar jinhyuk. toh jawabannya tidak sepenuhnya bohong. “tapi kalau aku boleh rekomen, kayaknya warna biru cerah cocok di kamu.”

“yang tentuin warna dress kan bukan aku dong sayang, taca nanti.”

“ya udah nanti aku kasih tahu taca.” wooseok kembali memejamkan matanya, membetulkan posisi duduknya yang mulai dirasa tidak senyaman tadi.

“capek ya, sayang?” jinhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka untuk membelai rambut wooseok, ibu jarinya sekarang bergerak memutar di sisi kening wooseok dengan harapan mampu meringankan sedikit beban di kepala kekasihnya. “agak macet nih, kayaknya sampai apartemen kamu agak malem, deh.”

“enggak apa-apa, kayaknya cuma pusing gara-gara bir tadi deh,” kata wooseok, “kamu nginep lagi kan malam ini?” lanjutnya, sebelum jinhyuk sempat memberikan balasan kalau biasanya wooseok bisa minum alkohol lebih banyak dan merasa jauh lebih baik dari ini.

jinhyuk, yang mungkin saja sadar akan upaya wooseok untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, kembali meraih tangan wooseok. “iya aku nginep aja, kayaknya kalau balik lagi ke rumah keburu malem, deh.”

bahkan di tengah sakit kepala yang semakin konstan, rasa bahagia akan satu malam lagi bersama jinhyuk mampu membawa senyum ke bibir wooseok, meskipun kecil.

“jinhyuk.”

“hm?”

_ kita bakal nikah juga enggak ya, suatu hari nanti? _

“...aku tidur sebentar ya.”

rasanya, pertanyaan yang tidak wooseok suarakan itu belum bisa ia tanyakan sekarang.

mereka, masih terlalu nyaman.

-

pagi itu wooseok bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. 

sakit kepala yang ia pikir akan mereda setelah terlelap semalaman terasa menusuk, dan segala harapannya untuk membuka mata rasanya dikalahkan oleh gaya gravitasi yang membawa tubuhnya untuk makin terbenam di dalam kasur, seakan mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat meringankan campuran rasa yang bersarang di dirinya.

sesuatu itu, datang dalam bentuk telapak tangan hangat yang menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut, dan helaan nafas yang familiar dalam kepasrahannya. sesuatu itu, datang dalam suara dalam yang berbisik dengan rasa khawatir yang tebal dan takkan pernah ditutupi, 

“badan kamu panas.”

sesuatu itu, selalu datang dalam bentuk seseorang dengan nama lee jinhyuk.

“kamu disuruh minum obat tadi malem enggak mau, sih.” hangat tangan jinhyuk pergi bersamaan dengan langkah pria itu menuju kamar mandi. wooseok berusaha keras untuk tidak menyuarakan ketidakpuasan yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka jinhyuk jauh-jauh darinya. terlebih sekarang ini, saat dirinya sedang berada di titik lemahnya.

wooseok sadar kalau semakin rendah tembok pertahanannya, semakin besar pula rasa inginnya untuk terus memiliki jinhyuk di sisi. namun harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk menunjukkan secara gamblang keinginan itu.

“sayang aku udah pesenin nasi tim. kamu minum air dulu, ya?” jinhyuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar sambil membawa gelas wooseok yang paling besar. “nanti kalau selesai makan baru minum obat. kepalanya pusing, enggak? tenggorokannya sakit?”

wooseok menggeleng pelan, lalu meringis sedikit saat dirasa ada putaran di kepalanya. “pusing sedikit, tapi tenggorokannya enggak kenapa-kenapa kok.”

“kayaknya pusing kamu enggak cuma sedikit.” jinhyuk membantu wooseok untuk bangun perlahan, kemudian mendekatkan gelas berisi air itu ke bibir kekasihnya. “minum dulu ayo, kamu jarang minum air putih juga, sih.

“you sound like my mom,” gerutu wooseok, tapi tetap menurut dan meminum airnya hingga sisa setengah gelas.

“kalau kedengeran kayak mama kamu bisa bikin kamu sehat terus, aku bakal telepon mama kamu buat minta tips dan trik.” jinhyuk meletakkan gelas di atas nakas sebelah ranjang saat wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak sanggup minum lagi. “tiduran lagi, nanti kalau makanannya udah dateng aku bawa ke sini.”

“kerjaan aku-”

“wooseok, kantor kamu enggak akan mendadak bangkrut cuma karena kamu ijin sakit hari ini. aku nanti bakal kasih tau temen kerja kamu kalau kamu sakit.”

wooseok menggigit bibirnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia harus menurut juga dengan perkataan jinhyuk. “kamu enggak pergi kerja?”

jinhyuk tersenyum, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening wooseok yang terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. “aku udah ijin hari ini.”

hangat yang mendadak merebak di dalam hati wooseok rasanya menjalar hingga ke pelupuk matanya. mungkin karena ia sedang sakit, tapi perlakuan lembut jinhyuk yang seharusnya tidak asing ini terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih intens dari biasanya. untunglah kekasihnya itu sudah membalikkan badan untuk berjalan ke luar ruangan, sehingga wooseok memiliki waktu untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

(toh, kalaupun jinhyuk melihat butir air mata yang sempat melarikan diri dari ujung mata wooseok, ia bisa mengatakan alasan lain di baliknya.

bahwa rasa sakit di kepalanya sedang terlalu menjadi, bukan karena hatinya yang terus menerus diberi afeksi).

-

seingat wooseok terakhir kali dirinya masih tersadar, matahari masih tinggi di atas langit.

namun saat ia terbangun dari lelap untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, tampaknya matahari sudah memulai istirahatnya. semburat oranye menyelip dari celah tirai yang tidak pernah bisa tertutup rapat, mewarnai kamarnya dengan rona hangat yang menenangkan.

ketika ia terjaga kali ini, tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik. panas yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya pun menyesap keluar bersama lelapnya, dan meskipun kini wooseok merasa lengket, setidaknya ia sudah jauh lebih sehat.

wooseok harus berterima kasih kepada jinhyuk akan hal ini.

jinhyuk, yang wooseok sadari setelah meregangkan badannya, telah meninggalkan segelas air dan kotak makan berisikan potongan buah apel, yang pasti belum lama dibeli oleh jinhyuk karena wooseok yakin tidak pernah ada sepotong buah pun di dalam kulkasnya.

“oh, udah bangun?” jinhyuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar wooseok, air wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih cerah saat ia melihat wooseok yang sedang menyuapkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya. “wah, ada anak pinter makan apel.”

“apa sih kamu,” kata wooseok sambil tetap mengunyah, sehingga kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti kecapan dengan selipan kata yang tak koheren. 

jinhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang wooseok, senyumnya memancarkan kelegaan melihat wooseok yang sudah terlihat normal kembali rona wajahnya. rambut kekasihnya itu diusak sebelum ia mendekatkan kening mereka. “panas kamu udah turun, deh.”

bila tadi semburat warna di pipi wooseok lebih terlihat seperti merah muda, kini kepekatannya menjadi lima kali lipat lebihnya setelah perlakuan jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba. “sejak kapan jidat kamu alih fungsi jadi termometer?”

“kamu enggak tau aja kan selama ini aku punya bakat ter-” wooseok buru-buru menyuapkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulut jinhyuk sebelum pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. jinhyuk tersenyum lebar menerima suapan itu, kedua binernya membentuk lengkungan seiring dengan naiknya kedua ujung bibirnya.

wooseok rasanya ingin, mengecup jinhyuk.

“aku bosen di kamar terus,” ucap wooseok, alih-alih menuruti kemauan hatinya. “ayo temenin aku nonton brooklyn nine nine di depan.”

jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. “memangnya kamu udah enggak kenapa-kenapa? nanti kebanyakan nonton bikin kamu pusing lagi, gimana?”

“aku udah enggak apa-apa ih, kalau tidur lagi nanti malah pusing lagi,” wooseok menarik tangan jinhyuk, mengajaknya berdiri. saat jinhyuk masih tidak bergeming, wooseok hanya menghembuskan nafas kencang. “aku janji cuma nonton tiga episode habis itu aku makan, minum obat, terus balik ke kamar.”

“satu episode.”

“dua.” wooseok meletakkan satu jari di depan bibir jinhyuk saat kekasihnya itu mulai membuka mulut lagi. “kalau kamu protes lagi, aku mau bandel terus nonton lima episode.”

“padahal masih sakit, tapi kok lebih galakan kamu,” protes jinhyuk, tapi kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik berdiri oleh wooseok, mengikuti kekasihnya itu sampai mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar yang mulai terasa sesak menuju ruang tengah, mendudukkan diri di atas sofa berwarna abu.

“janji ke aku kalau kamu mulai pusing lagi harus bilang ya,” ujar jinhyuk sambil mengarahkan wooseok ke posisi duduk favorit mereka, dengan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang wooseok sementara kekasihnya itu menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuh ke dirinya. “oh aku juga udah siapin sup di panci, buat kamu makan nanti.”

“makasih, sayang.” wooseok menyelipkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jinhyuk, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin terasa seperti  _ rumah _ .

(lucu, karena apartemen itu memiliki nama wooseok dalam surat resminya, tapi jinhyuk lah yang presensinya membuat ruang kecil itu terasa seperti tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada. mungkin benar adanya kalau terkadang rumah bukanlah suatu tempat, melainkan seseorang).

dua episode pun belum berlalu saat wooseok tersadar kalau dirinya mungkin belum kembali ke keadaan prima sesuai ekspektasinya. berkali-kali matanya terpejam, dan apa yang bermain di layar televisi tidak lagi mampu ia tangkap. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk yang menyadari kalau fokus wooseok sudah tidak lagi di sana membujuknya untuk menepati janjinya lebih awal dari yang ia duga. makan, minum obat, dan kembali ke kamar.

“maaf ya jinhyuk, kamu hari ini harus ngurusin aku,” ucap wooseok di sela-sela kuap, selimut lagi-lagi menyelubungi tubuhnya hingga hanya kepala yang terlihat. “sampai cuti segala.”

“ya enggak apa-apa, aku justru lega aku bisa izin dan nemenin kamu. kalau kamu sendiri di sini aku malah makin kepikiran.” jinhyuk menepuk-nepuk selimut tepat di atas dada wooseok. “ayo tidur, atau mau aku nyanyiin nina bobo?”

“boleh.” di tengah minimnya cahaya di ruangan itu, wooseok masih bisa melihat jinhyuk mengerjap kaget mendengar jawabannya. mungkin karena bukan seperti inilah kim wooseok akan merespon gurauan manis dari dirinya. 

tapi kim wooseok hari itu sudah terbuai dengan segala curahan perhatian yang jinhyuk berikan, dan ingin menikmati lebih dan lebih. kagetnya jinhyuk pun tidak lama, karena setelah itu kekasihnya langsung menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur.

(wooseok tidak akan pernah mengatakan ini kepada jinhyuk, tapi suara jinhyuk akan selalu menjadi hal paling indah yang pernah ia dengar).

“jangan sakit-sakit dong sayang,” bisik jinhyuk saat nafas wooseok sudah mulai halus dan teratur, bibirnya dengan lembut menyapu kening wooseok. “i want to grow old with you, you know?”

suatu hari, wooseok akan berhenti merasa terkejut akan betapa mudahnya jinhyuk mengatakan apa yang wooseok sendiri belum bisa sampaikan. betapa mudahnya jinhyuk membuka kotak-kotak berisi kepingan masa depan yang akan mereka gapai bersama, satu per satu. lambat, tapi pasti.

sesederhana memberi kepastian kalau dia pun, terus berharap bahwa  _ suatu hari  _ yang ia miliki akan terus diisi dengan kebersamaan mereka. di tengah nyaman yang ada, dengan ruang untuk nyaman baru di antara mereka berdua.

wooseok yakin seperti ini rasanya, jatuh cinta berkali-kali kepada orang yang sama. bukan dalam bentuk ledakan yang mengantarkan kejut, tapi hangat yang mengalir perlahan. memenuhi segala ruang kosong dalam dirinya, terus dan terus hingga dirinya lupa apa rasanya hidup tanpa presensinya.

banyak hal yang ingin wooseok katakan saat itu juga. inginnya. cintanya. tapi malam itu rasa kantuk wooseok terlalu kuat, hingga dirinya jatuh dalam lelap tanpa sempat menyuarakan balasan untuk jinhyuk.

“good night, wooseok.”

_ tapi tak apa. mereka selalu punya hari esok _ .

-

wooseok terbangun dengan pagi yang terasa seperti biasa; sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya dalam intensitas kehangatan yang mampu membangunkannya lembut, diiringi suara nafas yang teratur dan halus. 

hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata masih wajah kekasihnya yang menghabiskan hari kemarin untuk merawatnya hingga kembali sehat. jinhyuk menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang jauh lebih hangat dari mentari. selalu.

dan wooseok harap, akan selalu seperti itu.

“hei,” panggil wooseok lembut, kata-katanya berupa bisik dengan keparauan suara di pagi hari. seperti biasa.

“hm?”

“i also want to grow old with you.” sebuah pengakuan, sebuah jawaban, yang sudah tak ingin ia pendam lagi. ragunya, takutnya, menguap. karena jinhyuk, dan segala hal baik yang ia bawa dalam hidup wooseok.

jemari jinhyuk bergerak perlahan, mengaitkan dan menarik hingga kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut kini berada di antara mereka. tepat di tengah- wooseok dan jinhyuk. jinhyuk dan wooseok.

senyum jinhyuk rasanya cukup sebagai balasan.

kecupan yang ia daratkan di bibir wooseok setelahnya pun, lebih dari cukup.

setelah ini, mereka berdua akan memulai rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. wooseok dan kopinya. jinhyuk dan susunya. mereka dan sereal pilihan mereka hari itu. wooseok akan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi bekerja sambil membuat daftar hal-hal yang harus ia selesaikan hari itu di dalam kepalanya, terlebih untuk mengejar ketinggalannya kemarin.

namun paginya dimulai seperti ini. bersama jinhyuk.

_ ah _ , pikir wooseok saat jinhyuk memperdalam pagutannya, _ hari ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna. _


End file.
